Cop No.1
"Hello Mike!. What's the problem?" Cop 1 speaks to Mike. "What?!. Hold on!. We will come there in a few minutes!" Cop 1 decides to thwart the theft. "Let's catch the b*****d!" Cops 1 and 2 prepare to thwart the robbery. "If not, we will be forced to shoot you!" Cop 1 threatening to shoot Robber 1 if he does not let go of the gold. "Let's talk when we arrive at the police station" Cop 1 decides to talk when they arrive at the police station. "Let's get the truck!" Cop 1 decides to give chase. "Stop the car!" Cop 1 ordering Robber 2 to stop the police car. "Where did they go?" The two robbers disappear from the cops. "I know. It hurts when things don't go as planned..." The cops crashed and Cop 1 loses his left ear. "I'm not hurt!. I'm a strong man!" Cop 1 explains how tough and strong he is. "It's...It's blood..." Cop 1 sees what has happened to his left ear. "I don't like blood" Cop 1 doesn't like blood. "''We will catch them tomorrow. Good thing is that the gold is safe ''" Cop 1 decides to catch the robbers the next day. Funny Stickman Bank Robbery He first appears when Security guard Mike contacts him when Robber No.1 crashes into the bank. Thinking that it is a theft, he decides to come to his aid. Later, Robber 1 battles Mike in a gunfight (not really since Robber 1's gun was out of ammo) which escalates into a sword fight. Mike is defeated in hand-to-hand combat. Robber 1 ties him to his office chair and gags him. After successfully opening the vault, the police catch up to him. Cop 2 tells Robber 1 to put the gold down, but he refuses. Cop 1 threatens to shoot him if he does not. Later, Mike is freed and Robber 1 is handcuffed. Mike reminds Robber 1 that he was warned about the cops, but Robber 1 silences him rudely. They take away Robber 1. They throw him into the police car, and Robber No.2 (who had earlier hijacked the police car) starts it up. The police decide to give chase in a nearby truck. They catch up to the thieves and shoot their police car, shooting Robber 1's hand in the process. They catch up again and order them to stop the car. Robber 1 and 2 evade the cops. They exit the car and abandon ship by pushing the car into the way of the cops, causing them to crash horrendously. Cop 1 loses his left ear and decides to catch the thieves the next day. Gallery Screenshot 2019-06-28 at 3.31.31 PM.png|Mike contacts the cops Screenshot 2019-06-28 at 3.33.13 PM.png|The cops arrive Screenshot 2019-06-28 at 3.36.22 PM.png|Robber 1 fastens Mike's bonds Screenshot 2019-06-28 at 3.40.20 PM.png|The gold Screenshot 2019-06-28 at 3.40.42 PM.png|The cops enter the bank Screenshot 2019-06-28 at 3.41.38 PM.png|The cops catch Robber 1 Screenshot 2019-06-28 at 9.57.04 AM.png|The cops threaten Robber 1 Screenshot 2019-06-28 at 3.42.15 PM.png|The cops handcuff Robber 1 Screenshot 2019-06-28 at 3.43.30 PM.png|The cops see Robber 2 Screenshot 2019-06-28 at 3.43.48 PM.png|The cops shooting the police car Screenshot 2019-06-28 at 3.44.10 PM.png|The cops ask the robbers to stop the car Screenshot 2019-06-28 at 3.45.26 PM.png|The robbers disappear Screenshot 2019-06-28 at 3.46.54 PM.png|The cops crash and Cop number 1 is hurt Screenshot 2019-06-28 at 3.47.35 PM.png|Cop 2 realizes the Police Office Number 1 has been seriously injured Screenshot 2019-06-28 at 3.48.25 PM.png|Cop 1 realizes that he has been hurt Screenshot 2019-06-28 at 3.48.37 PM.png|Cop 1 decides to catch the robbers the next day but the gold is at least safe for now